Patria Potestad
by FATUA
Summary: La paternidad siempre es difícil, no importa si se trata de adolescentes humanos o un cachorro . MakoXChuckXMax Capítulo final: AMOR
1. Pescado Crudo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

* * *

**1**

Mako Mori tiene el cabello largo, oscuro y lacio como las japonesas promedio, posee una pequeña boca roja, con dos grandes dientes delanteros como un conejo, Mako Mori tiene 17 años, y es lo que normalmente se denomina como: Niña de papá._ Por otra parte, Chuck Hansen es un australiano, rubio, de ojos azules, alto para su edad y de acuerdo a lo que todos dicen, él será el mejor piloto de la Academia, pese a ser el más joven. Y, por supuesto, eso es obvio hasta para el mismo Chuck._ Ambos son los únicos adolescentes en el casi desierto Shatterdome de Anchorage, en el cual llevan todo el verano encerrados. Y para Chuck Hansen esa es la razón de todos sus males.

Él está en el comedor a una mesa de ella, sus pensamientos solo giran en una dirección y es explicarse el porqué de esa extraña sensación que ella le provoca; ha tenido novias más guapas, así que no puede ser eso. Descarta la belleza física.

La mira de reojo, ella está leyendo y come una de esas galletas japonesas largas, él mira su cabello y su nariz, piensa que es bonita —pero hay japonesas más bonitas. No entiende que le pasa, esa chica solo se dedica a leer y estudiar y volver a leer, lo piensa, mientras finge ignorar las rápidas miradas que ella le lanza, desde la otra mesa del comedor.

Ella se para y se dirige a la mesa de Chuck.

— ¿Me estas espiando, Hansen?

—Eres aburrida— contesta él, indiferente.

Ella voltea hastiada y se va a la mesa donde continúa su lectura, él mira el título del libro "Los Miserables". El autor es Víctor Hugo.

Toma la servilleta de papel, la estruja y se la lanza como proyectil; su puntería es perfecta, atina en medio de su frente.

— ¡Hansen eres un idiota!— grita Mako desde el otro extremo y Hansen ríe a carcajadas.

— ¡Para que lo lees, si hay muchas películas!— contesta él.

Ella se levanta y murmura algo en japonés.

Chuck rechina los dientes de ira; odia cuando ella y el viejo Pentecost hablan en japonés frente a todos, son un par de cretinos arrogantes. Chuck se levanta y va a buscarla. No está muy lejos, así que la alcanza con facilidad, es mucho más alto que ella.

— ¿Que quieres Hansen?— le suelta Mako, fastidiada.

Él no contesta, no tiene idea de porque la siguió.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hansen?

—Ah, vamos a ver una película.

—No.

—Vamos al simulador.

—No.

—Bueno, vamos a comer pescado crudo.

Ella se detiene y lo mira enojada.

— ¿Arroz?— le dice un poco nervioso.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil, Chuck Hansen?— le grita y él solo piensa que se ve bonita enojada.

— ¡Chuck! ¡Demonios! ¡Deja de molestar a la señorita Mori!— Chuck toma aire; es su padre, el veterano Herc Hansen, mientras se acerca por el corredor.

—Ahí viene el viejo para arruinarlo todo—le dice a Mako— ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?— le espeta a su vez, a su padre.

— ¿Todo bien, señorita Mori?— Herc le pregunta a Mako, quien se inclina formalmente a saludarlo. Y cuando se acerca, el susto la hace brincar; atrás del sargento hay un enorme bulldog.

—Señor…

Ella se endereza torpemente y choca con Chuck.

—Señor…eso… —señala al perro.

—Ven, Max…

El bulldog corre hacia Chuck, quien se agacha y acaricia al perro; Mako está sorprendida. De pronto, él toma la mano de la chica, quien cierra los ojos.

— ¡Chuk Hansen no hagas algo estúpido!— lo reprende su padre.

Él dirige la mano de Mako hacia la cabeza de Max, quien, calmado empieza a olisquear la mano de Mori, quien abre los ojos y sonríe, por las cosquillas que le hace la lengua húmeda del cachorro.

—Ya vez viejo, no hice nada malo…

—Niño idiota— lo golpea en el hombro y continúa su camino.

Chuck se levanta y toma la correa de Max.

—No tienes nada que temerle, es un buen chico.

Mako se agacha abraza al cachorro —quien la babea un poco— y ella se ríe.

Definitivamente es más bonita cuando se ríe.

— ¿Se llama Max?— ella voltea a verlo, él asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, es mi compañero desde hace unos 7 años.

—Es muy lindo ¿Puedo jugar con él?

Chuck la mira y sonríe de lado; definitivo, eso fue un punto para Hansen y cero para Mori.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTO:

Mil gracias a Fantasma Alineal por Betear, mi diarrea verbal.


	2. Eso

**2**

* * *

Herc Hansen siempre estaba preocupado por Chuck, no era un mal hijo, pero tampoco se podría decir que era bueno, a veces se parecía tanto a él y otras dudaba que fueran familia. Pero sabía que en términos tradicionales, él tampoco era buen padre. Aunque le gustaba ser padre.

Le gustaba ser padre, tanto en los momentos fáciles como en los difíciles, sobre todo en los que estaban por venir. Porque Chuck había llegado a esa edad en la cual le interesaba algo más que Kaijus, Jaggers y entrenamiento. Y pronto tendrían que tener "Esa charla" aunque para ser sincero, su hijo desde muy pequeño había sido muy popular entre las chicas, y en su cuenta había visto varias novias, esta vez no era lo mismo. Hércules Hansen suspiro al pensar que tal vez era tarde para tener "Esa charla" pero necesitaba tener "Esa conversación", dentro de 3 días tendrían su primera vez en el Drift y no le gustaba la idea de tener que ver en vivo y a todo color lo que su hijo hacía entre sus sabanas…

Por un momento miro a Pentecost y pensó ¿Él ya habría hablado con Mako sobre "eso"?

—Señor, se permitió preguntar de manera amable.

Pentecost separo la vista de los documentos que leían y miro Herc. Ambos estaban completamente a solas.

—¿Si?

—¿Usted habla, seguido con la señorita Mori?

Pentecost lo miro y supo enseguida que se trataba de consejos de paternidad. Él no sabía nada, de eso, pero Mako hacia las cosas fáciles.

—Bueno, Mako es… bueno, ella es... una chica muy segura de sí misma, de lo que quiere y tiene todas las capacidades para lograrlo.

— Gracias Señor, una pregunta más y espero no incomodarlo ¿Usted ha hablado de "eso" con ella?

— Claro, nuestra comunicación es muy buena, contesto el Mariscal estoicamente.

Herc suspiro resignado, al parecer de los dos padres, él era el único que se había dado cuenta.

—Bueno, Mako ha decido entrar en la academia, me pidió mi opinión y creo que está bien, todavía no ha decidido si ser piloto o ingeniero. Lo de los Becket la impactó, por eso la traje; quiero que vea como es vivir en un Shatterdome. Es una niña dulce, pero no creo que esté preparada para una batalla, tal vez en algunos años… Pensándolo bien, (tal vez sea buena idea) debo dejar que tenga mascotas, he sido muy estricto al respecto

Pentecost se levanto y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Hércules.

—Gracias Herc, me has hecho reflexionar—

Herc volvió a suspirar cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios de Pentecost, era un padre que adoraba a una hija ejemplar y él, bueno, simplemente tenía a un hijo tonto. Definitivamente Pentecost no tenía idea de con quien había pasado su hija en todo el verano.

Y para el colmo el día de la prueba se acercaba y todas las cosas que nunca se habían dicho, las compartirían. Como padre estaba a punto de tener uno de los momentos más complicados de su vida y creyó sensato al menos hablar de "eso", antes de la prueba. Y para eso tenía toda una metodología, diseñada desde que a los 13 años lo vio coquetear con una mesera.

Primero, se acercó a las habitaciones de Chuck, y toco la puerta de manera respetuosa para que supiera que le estaba dando su espacio y respetaba su privacidad.

El sonido metálico hizo eco en la habitación.

—Eh… —se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Hércules entro tranquilo y se paro frente a su hijo quien jugaba videojuegos, acostado en su cama junto a Max en la cabecera.

—¿Que quieres?

Herc se dijo a sí mismo, que note seguridad en tus palabras, pero que sepa que quieres generar toda la confianza para que él, se sienta cómodo hablando.

—Chuck dentro de 3 días es la prueba del Drift- hizo una pausa.

—¿Algo que no sepa?...

—Necesito… quiero… que me digas. Es muy importante que seas honesto, porque…

Chuck miro su padre a los ojos, e intuyo de lo que trataba de decir.

—¡Viejo pervertido!… Nos estamos cuidando. No vas a ser abuelo.

Chuk se levanto, tomo su chaqueta y se fue de la habitación, dejando a su padre desconsolado. Una cosa es que tuviera una que otra cita, pero otra cosa es que se estuviera acostando con la hija de su jefe, carajo…

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leerme.


	3. Sal

Para la poquísima gente que sigue esta historia, gracias por leerme.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí representados no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

3

—Hola Mako.

Chuck se frotó las manos y las llevó a su cara; siempre hacia frio, para un muchacho de Australia en medio de Alaska. Ella se levantó con Max para recibirlo.

—Max ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Claro que sí! Chuk acaricio al perro con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la mano de Mako.

—Pensé que no vendrías, he leído que normalmente después de una prueba los pilotos duermen todo el día, por el desgaste neural.

—Yo soy Chuck Hansen, cariño.

Guiño un ojo.

—Tonto, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la terraza frente al mar abierto, aunque ambos habían crecido entre Shatterdomes, extrañaban los espacios abiertos y sentir el viento salado en sus caras, era un día cálido y soleado.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué se siente?

—Ah eso… bien… bueno… no sé. Voy a ser copiloto de mi padre.

—Oh …¡Felicidades!

Mako se recargo en el barandal que daba al mar abierto.

—Gracias —respondió Chuck sin la mínima emoción, lo cual era escalofriante—lo vi todo y lo sentí todo...

Mako no despegó su vista del mar.

—¿Lo de tu madre?

— Si, es raro, es tan… no sé. Es idiota.

Mako se mordió el labio y encaró al chico, intentando romper la tensión y el rencor notorios en la voz de Chuck.

—Bueno, tú eres un idiota lindo con un perro lindo y con un lindo cabello rubio.

Sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo a Max.

—Hace frío…

Ella se froto las manos y él paso su brazo sobre sus hombros, Max se acurruco sobre ellos y así se quedaron hasta que en verdad hizo frio.


	4. Adiós

Disclaimer: Nada de Pacific Rim me pertenece...

* * *

4

El verano estaba por terminar en el hemisferio norte, y pronto ella viajaría a Los Ángeles y él regresaría a la academia. Las últimas semanas habían sido difíciles, para los dos, apenas si hablaban. Mako se concentraba en estudiar para los exámenes de admisión y Chuck estaba taciturno, vagando por el Shatterdome, se había vuelto difícil e incomodo estar juntos.

El drift había sido complicado para él, y ella no entendía, por qué los últimos días Chuck pasaba de un estado de completa depresión a una furia incontenible. La última vez que pelearon, él le grito lleno de rencor, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que su tío no pudiera seguir en el programa y que él tuviera que ser piloto, otra veces solo alardeaba de su habilidad pero lo más extraño es que parecía enojado con Max.

Chuck nunca se había separado de Max.

Pero al parecer esa semana no quería tener cerca a nadie, Max había pasado más tiempo con ella, tanto que el Mariscal, había hablado de dejarla adoptar un perro o un gato. Pero ella se había negado, pronto estaría en la academia y no tendría tiempo para mascotas, así que se limito a cuidar de Max esos días, hasta esa tarde, que Chuck pasaría por él.

-Hola Mako- Chuck saludó con cara de fastidio

-Hola- saludo Mako, pasando un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Vine por Max

-Ah claro, voy por sus cosas- Mako le dio la correa y se volteo para darle los juguetes de Max. Pero Hansen ya se había dado la vuelta, y caminaba por el corredor.

-¡Hansen!-grito -¿Eso es todo? ¿No me vas a decir nada?

-¿Que quieres que diga?

-No sé, un ¿Como estas?, Mako, te he extrañado, soy solo un idiota que te ha dejado como niñera de su perro durante varios días

-Si te cuesta cuidarlo, ya conseguiré quien lo haga.

\- Claro que no me cuesta cuidarlo. ¿Pero qué te pasa? Nunca pasas tiempo conmigo, tampoco me hablas…

Mako trato de continuar la pelea, pero Chuck se acerco a ella y le respondió en un tono seco e irritado.

-Eres molesta y ¿Quieres una explicación? Tengo que concentrarme en salvar vidas O.K.

\- Eres un gran idiota- se volteo con los ojos hinchados casi a punto de llorar.

Mako pasó el resto del día encerrada hasta la hora de su habitual cena con el Mariscal, todavía se sentía enojada pero sobre todo frustrada, había tantas cosas que pudo contestarle a Chuck, pero su boca solo se cerró y corrió como una tonta.

-¿Problemas con Charles? – pregunto el Mariscal.

-¿No escuche?

\- Últimamente he visto que pasas, mucho tiempo con Charles Hansen, creo que es un buen chico, con problemas de disciplina pero me agrada

Mako trato de sonreír.

– No hablamos mucho, solo le ayudo a cuidar a Max

Trago un bocado.

-Sabes que no me opongo a la idea de adoptar un perro, creo que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerte cargo de él…

-Gracias, Sensei, pero debo de concentrarme en terminar mis últimos exámenes y en la pruebas para la academia. Solo es que me gusta Max, es un perro muy tierno y dulce, algunas veces escandaloso pero tiene un buen corazón

-Bueno, pero sabes que estoy abierto si quieres cambiar de opinión.

Mako sonrió y ambos terminaron su cena.

A las 0030 tiempo de Anchorage, un helicóptero transporto a Chuck y Hércules Hansen rumbo a San Francisco. Mientras caminaban rumbo al helipuerto 6 de donde saldrían, Hércules le pregunto a su hijo si no dejaría que Mako se despidiera de Max.

Chuck no respondió.


	5. Academia 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo hago esto por mi muy retorcida diversión**

* * *

**5**

La vida de Chuck Hansen en la academia era completamente diferente a la del Shatterdome de Anchorage, ya no era el adolescente aburrido y confundido. Ahora era una estrella, y todos debían de acostumbrarse a vivir con eso.

Y el "todos", incluía a Max, quien había pasado de ser un cachorro consentido a un perro solitario, acostumbrado a vagar por la academia. La mudanza permanente le ayudo a saber que el mundo se extendía más allá de los túneles y corredores helados del shatterdome, había aprendido a disfrutar los espacios abiertos, correr por los hangares, hurgar en la basura, y saludar a las bonitas señoritas de la enfermería, quienes siempre le tenían una deliciosa salchicha cuando las visitaba. Max poco a poco se hizo conocido por toda la academia, pero siempre conservó ese amor incondicional para Hansen, que al terminar un agotador día de entrenamiento, encontraba a un perro listo para recibirlo.

Pero las actividades de Chuck cada día se volvían más largas, y los paseos de Max también.

Hasta un miércoles a medio día, cuando un agripado Hansen regresó temprano a su dormitorio y no vio señales de su compañero y que comenzó la búsqueda. Revisó cada uno de los lugares donde acostumbraban pasear pero no estaba con su padre, obviamente no estaba con él, ni en los dormitorios, cocinas, piscina, gimnasio, salas comunes, salones, auditorios ni campos de entrenamiento y en ninguna parte. Ya empezaba a anochecer, y no había rastro de Max, todos los pensamientos del cadete se volcaron hacia ese bulldog, grande fuerte y torpe.

Que jamás había peleado con otro perro y solo había correteado a algunos gatos. De pronto, la culpa se sintió terrible; su pobre perro había pasado toda su vida en un shatterdome y no con otros perros. No sabría sobrevivir una noche afuera, sin él para protegerlo.

Su desesperación fue tal, que termino sentado en una banca de la capilla, prometiendo al Dios de la cruz que si podía encontrar a Max, él sería bueno, dejaría de ser un mal padre… y nunca más lo dejaría solo. Salió de la capilla , sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. No solo había perdido a su mejor amigo, si no que, había chantajeado a Dios, con algo que tal vez no podría cumplir.

Sin embargo, los caminos divinos siempre misteriosos, hicieron que después de unos minutos escuchara el ladrido feliz de Max, corriendo hacia él.

Max, casi derribó a Chuck de lo feliz que estaba al verlo, lamio su cara y éste lo abrazó, prometiéndole que jamás lo dejaría solo, casi a punto de las lágrimas. Una voz terriblemente conocida interrumpió su momento familiar.

-Hola Hansen,

Él, que se encontraba de cuclillas, alzó la vista para confirmar la identidad de la escolta de Max.

-Mako Mori- dijo secamente.

-Encontré a Max vagando por el hangar 12, casi lo atropella un vehículo de carga, ¿Qué hacia Max SOLO, tan lejos?

Chuck guardo silencio.

-No te das cuenta que pudo haber muerto, que clase de monstruo irresponsable eres. Mientras tú haces… lo que sea que haces, Max está sin compañía.

-Yo solo…

Chuck trató de decir algo pero Mako lo interrumpió.

-No me ocupé de mi perro, que casi muere por mi culpa, ¿Querías decir eso?- Chuck se incorporo y desvió la mirada para no verla a la cara, estaba avergonzado -Lo siento, prometo no volverlo a descuidar.

-Más te vale o me voy a quedar con él- Mako se agacho a donde estaba Max, y acaricio su cabeza. -No te merece, no sé que ves en él-

Lo abrazó y se fue.

Chuck la vio alejarse. Hacia un año que no la veía, y lo único que pudo pensar, es que se veía mejor con el cabello corto.

-Vámonos Max.

Tomo la correa del cachorro y ambos se fueron directo por la cena.

Esa noche le fue difícil conciliar el sueño a la estrella de la academia, quien volvía a pensar en Mako como tiempo atrás, había algo complicado con esa japonesa, algo que no lo dejaba actuar bien. Algo que lo inquietaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien, en volver a verla. Tan bien que pensó en que podía retribuirle un poco de su ayuda.

Al día siguiente, terminando las clases teóricas, se dirigió a una sección, la cual no visitaba mucho de manera voluntaria. El hangar de mecánica aeronáutica.

-¡Chuck Hansen!, Visitando a los… cómo nos dices ¿Gremblins de Mecánica?, ¿A qué debo el honor? - Mako apartó la pieza de motor que tenía en sus manos y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, él cada día era más alto y ella seguía siendo del mismo tamaño.

-Toma.

Le dio una barra de energética sabor cereza.

-¿Y esto?

-Gracias, por cuidar a Max. No sabía que estabas en la academia.

-Llevo más de medio año—dijo Mako - ¿Herc no te lo dijo?—se limpio el aceite de las manos.

-Él solo me dice lo necesario.

\- Mori, esto no es un hotel— gritó la jefa Mercedes. Mako se sonrojó y despachó a Hansen, quien tomo rumbo directo a salida, pero antes de llegar se dio la vuelta y gritó:

\- ¿Puedo verte al rato? bueno yo no, Max… Es Max el que quiere verte-

-Sala de descanso B a las 7000.

Chuck se fue de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mako dijo entre dientes, -idiota - y Mercedes pregunto: ¿Tú o él?

* * *

Nota de la autora: Muchas Gracias por leerme, y es una historia mediana... Ni corta ni muy larga.


	6. Academia 2

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo lo hago por mi retorcida diversión.**

* * *

**6**

Ambos llegaron puntualmente, denotando el rigor militar con el que habían sido criados, en la sala había pocos reclutas, la guerra cada vez se llevaba más soldados. Ella se sentó en un sofá de cuero cerca de un gran ventanal, donde comenzó a leer la pantalla de su tableta, tratando de parecer indiferente mientras esperaba a Hansen, quien había pasado una hora arreglándose para lucir "perfectamente desarreglado" y "desinteresadamente apuesto", para ella.

-Hola Mako —se sentó junto a ella—te queda bien el cabello corto.

-Gracias—dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

\- Te ves, limpio—continuó, tratando de demostrar desinterés. Pero Max se acercó a ella, para saludarla lamiendo su mano, este pequeño gesto hizo que la chica se carcajeara.

-Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?, Yo te extrañé mucho.

-¿Y cómo has estado?, interrumpió Chuck, su conversación con Max.

-Bien ¿y tú?- Ella respondió, sin apartar la vista del cachorro.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?—Fue su respuesta.

-Si. Algo dulce. Chuck se levantó y fue hacia la barra, desde ahí volteó para mirarla, mientras ella seguía su monólogo con Max. Era claro que estaba enojada, así que Chuck se quedo más tiempo del necesario junto a la barra.

-Toma— regresó con una soda de cereza.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué lees?

-Diseño muscular para los Marck IV.

-Ah… interesante. Dijo un poco fastidiado, no era bueno cuando se trataba de paciencia, ni tarea.

Durante media hora no volvieron a pronunciar una palabra, Chuck empezó a dormitar y ella seguía leyendo, en ocasiones, ella le lanzaba miradas, que rallaban en el odio y el interés, pero Chuck no se daba cuenta. Y Max era feliz acostado a los pies de ambos.

-Me tengo que ir— dijo Mako después de algunos minutos.

-Que tengas buena noche—se despidió Chuck.

Mako se levantó del sofá, que ocupaban y se despidió cariñosamente de Max. Hansen la vio irse, sin decir una palabra.

Esa misma noche la alarma comenzó a sonar, un categoría 3 había atacado en el pacifico ecuatorial, como marcaba la rutina todas las bases estaban en alerta, todas incluyendo la academia, que se preparaba para mandar personal de apoyo. Chuck y Herc Hansen fueron llamados, para hacer guardia en caso de necesitar una intervención, ambos tomaron su papel como devotos soldados y esperaron.

La incertidumbre y nerviosismo rodearon todo el lugar, las noticias breves y carentes de exactitud circulaban, como en toda emergencia. Mientras que lo único que podían hacer era esperar, siempre listos y siempre fieles.

El hangar principal, se movilizó y salieron 3 unidades aéreas.

Las cosas en Lima, no estaban bien, el último comunicado había, sido devastador, una unidad derribada. Inmediatamente pensó en Mako y en Stacker Pentecost que estaba en shatterdome de Lima, pensar en ellos lo ponían más nervioso de lo habitual. Antes del amanecer, las noticias dejaron de fluir.

Durante otras 2 horas no pasó nada, no hubo llamadas, ni información, tanto padre e hijo se tronaban los nudillos contra sus cascos, en un gesto típicamente Hansen, ambos esperando lo peor. Hasta que un ingeniero de comunicaciones, llegó empapado de sudor, gritando:

—¡Ganamos!

\- ¿Sabemos algo más? —pregunto Hercules

-No señor, es la única transmisión, al parecer el Shatterdome de Lima está en ruinas, la noticia llegó de Panamá.

Chuck se levantó, dejó su casco y corrió hacia dónde fuera que estuviera Mako. La encontró muy cerca de la sala de pilotos, ella estaba en ingeniería junto a Mercedes.

-Jefa, puedo hablar con ella.

Mercedes tomo a Mako del brazo y la obligo a ir con Hansen, pronunciando un maternal, vete y descansa.

—¡Ganamos!-

—Lo sé – sonrió forzadamente- El mariscal, está en Lima.

-Lo sé, contesto Hansen – Debes de ir a dormir Mako.

—No debes estar en el traje de piloto mucho tiempo- le dijo, ella mientras mordía sus uñas.

—Ah, esto. No me molesta, te dejo y me voy a cambiar.

Ambos caminaron calladamente hacia el dormitorio. Esta vez no era el silencio incomodo de hacia unas horas, era el silencio del miedo. Y para el miedo no hay más consuelo que la compañía.

-El mariscal es un dolor de culo, no va a morir fácil, así que tranquila. Ya deberías de estar acostumbrada.

\- ¡No quiero acostumbrarme!— grito, al punto de las lagrimas – ¡No quiero pensar que esto es normal!.

-¿Normal? Desde que recuerdo los Kaijus han estado aquí. Nosotros vivimos para esto-

\- Eso lo dices porque eres un piloto, pero no todos queremos subirnos a un Jagger y tener portadas de revistas, eres un maldito narcisista-

Hansen se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado a Mako decir una maldición o algo cercano a una "grosería" -Si lo soy, porque soy el mejor y me esfuerzo en serlo. Si tanto te preocupa esfuérzate y tal vez algún día dejare que seas mi ingeniera.

\- Eres un tonto Hansen, un lindo tonto.

Mako se relajo. Sonrió un poco.

-Mako…

Él se detuvo y poso las manos enormes, todavía enguantadas, sobre sus pequeños hombros.

-Yo … debo… yo. Tartamudeo y después calló.

En ese momento, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, quería disculparse, quería consolarla y decirle que todavía la quería, pero nada salió de su boca, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla torpemente. Lo sentía, lo sentía profundamente, era un idiota. Pero no sabía ser diferente.

Ella correspondió el abrazo, y le susurro: Eres un buen piloto, soberbio y engreído, así que no vas morir.

—Chuck Hansen, el inmortal. Me gusta como suena.

Habían llegado a su puerta y ella saldría a Lima en algunas horas. Así que la despedida fue corta, ella se acerco torpemente y se paró de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba :

—_Watashi wa Makkusu o aishite kare ni iu -_

* * *

_ Traducción- Dile a Max que lo amo-_

_Mil gracias a FantasmaAlienal, por la traducción._


	7. Australia

**7**

**Diciembre 2028, Sidney Australia**

\- Hércules- Ella abrazó al viejo Mariscal con la barba llena de canas, como a un padre.

Mientras entraban en su casa para resguardarse del calor seco del verano australiano, calor insufrible para su acompañante, acostumbrado a una vida de clima frio en el hemisferio norte.

-Becket, ¡Te ves muy bien!- le dijo el mariscal de manera sarcástica -Debes estar sofocándote, pasa-

-Gracias Herc, nunca había estado en Sídney, menos en pleno Verano- Raleight Becket se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano.

\- ¿Les ofrezco una cerveza? ¿Agua? ¿Una tina de hielo?

\- Una tina está bien, respondió mientras pasaba a la casa del mariscal, austera y militar. Con la vista repasaba el inmobiliario y los movimientos de Mako - Si no te importa podría quedarme en la quedarme aquí. Señaló la terraza de la casa, donde la brisa de la tarde les daba un agradable clima.

\- Tengo aire acondicionado; no soy un pueblerino—contestó Hansen.

\- A mi se me antoja una cerveza ¿Está bien Herc?—dijo Mako quien fue a la cocina, junto con el Mariscal Hansen para buscar su bebida.

\- Creo que quiere darnos un tiempo a solas. Es un gran compañero.

\- Buen chico. Todo un Scout. Me gusta tu cabello verde.

-Gracias, quería cambiar un poco. Le dijo mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza y caminaba de regreso a la estancia llena de fotos de la familia Hansen.

-Mírate, eres cada día más guapa y yo más viejo.

-No Herc, te ves muy bien.

Tomó una foto de una repisa, un niño pequeño rubio jugando con una pistola de plástico.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas sin el idiota de tu hijo?

Herc sonrió triste y en un reflejo sobó el brazo dislocado en Hong Kong, la vieja herida seguía abierta.

-Difícil, es un silencio terrible. La única novedad es que al parecer Vannesa cree que puedo ser una figura paterna para la pequeña, y pasa largas temporadas conmigo. La niña también adora a Max.

-Es difícil aguantar a esos dos. Sonrio Mako – y vaya que debe de estar desesperada

\- No lo dudo, ve lo que hice con Chuck y piensa que soy un buen padre. El mariscal termino la cerveza que sostenía.

-¿Y como se lo ha tomado Becket?

-Bien, ha sido encantador y amable como siempre, ha decidido darme mi tiempo. No pensé que me iba afectar tanto, perder a los dos al mismo tiempo. Ha sido muy difícil, a veces parece como si solo estuvieran asignados a otro Shatterdome y fueran a regresar. Últimamente sueño mucho con ese verano en Anchorage. ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez porque ese verano nos cambio a todos. Tú y él se parecían mucho ambos; estúpidos y proteccionistas. Siempre te quiso, y nunca quiso a nadie como a ti, yo lo sabía. Pero nunca pude hablar de eso, hay tantas cosas que siempre le quise decir. Nuestro tiempo se acabo, ahora solo hago entrevistas, y sirvo para armar un ejército que nunca va a pelear con Kaijus, pero si con humanos. Como humanidad hemos aprendido tan poco…

-Herc…— Mako puso su mano en su espalda— nunca fui buena entendiéndolo, estaba tan ansioso por subirse a un Jagger, que sólo me desesperaba, nunca supe porque me alejó.

-No sabía hacer otra cosa, yo nunca supe enseñarle a ser cariñoso o un caballero. Yo no fui un buen padre.

-Fuiste el mejor.

Herc extendió su mano, para tocar su rostro.

-Se de alguien quiere verte.

-¡Max!.

El perro viejo y lento corrió hacia Mako, ella lo abrazó como nunca, lo besó y lo acarició. Era lo único que les quedaba de Chuck.

-Está medio ciego, pero creo que te reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, te ama.

-Yo también. Ambos solo queríamos un poco de atención del maravilloso Chuck Hansen. Era una adolescente tan tonta.

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado que mi hijo no hubiese sido un patán y que los dos hubieran llegado a algo más. Hasta a Pentecost le agradaba la idea.

-Yo no era la persona adecuada para tu hijo— con un gesto tierno, lo negó.

-Pero lo querías…

-Mucho… pero… el siempre fue diferente, él quería ser famoso, yo no. Yo quería una vida sin Kaijus, él solo quería ser piloto.

-Mako, eres perfecta así como eres y Becket es un hombre con suerte, deberían de formalizar las cosas, tener una familia, es bueno.

Mako sonreía mientras miraba a Raleigh que estaba en la terraza jugando con sus manos, como un niño.

-He tenido 2 familias y las dos se han ido, dame un respiro.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Herc la abrazó. Solo ellos entendían la ausencia y el dolor que habían dejado.

-A Chuck le hubiera gustado que te encargaras de Max

-No, Herc. Max está con su familia, yo solo soy un remplazo.

\- Que tonterías estás diciendo, tú también eres nuestra familia.

Desde la terraza Raleigh Becket miraba a Mako y a Hércules hablar con tanta naturalidad que tal vez si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… Ellos habrían sido familia. Ella estaría casada con Charles Hansen, y su hijo se llamaría Max, como el perro. Y seguramente él hubiese sido el compañero suicida de Pentecost a esa misión, sería un héroe de guerra y tendría un monumento en el memorial sin que nadie que lo extrañara. Por un momento se sintió ajeno a esa vida, como si estuviera viviendo algo que no le correspondía. Pero ese sentimiento pensamiento efímero fue opacado por una felicidad absoluta y culpable, él estaba vivo.

Y estaba feliz por estarlo.

* * *

Llegue a la recta final, este es el penúltimo capitulo de mi primer fic mediano completo. Un placer escribir sobre el idiota de Chuck Hansen y la sosa Mako Mori, un placer escribir sobre una de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempo. Y si alguien lo leyó, supongo que trate de reflejar una de las tantas perspectivas sobre la paternidad, sobre la responsabilidad y el amor como un motor, complejo para la vida.

Gracias Parciales,


	8. Amor

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece solo es pura y retorcida diversión.**

* * *

**8**

Anchorage era un sueño lejano, tranquilo y distante. A veces pensaba que ni siquiera era su recuerdo. Mako en la terraza, Max a su lado, el olor a sal del mar de Alaska, los dedos de Mako, entrelazados entre sus dedos, sus manos rozando su cabello, su aliento cálido en su boca, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, todo era confuso, no sabía si había sido realidad o solo un deseo de su subconsciente. Los únicos recuerdos de los que nunca dudaba, eran las pruebas de compatibilidad, el drift, el dolor, la nausea que sentía cada que se conectaba. Y la conexión todo ruido, imágenes, calor, los sentimientos y la confusión permanente.

En las noche era peor que en el día, en las noches soñaba con su madre, con su cabello claro, su sonrisa, recordaba su olor, también recordaba como pasaba su mano entre su cabello, pero inmediatamente después se daba cuenta que no era su recuerdo si no de Hércules.

Todos los recuerdos de su madre no eran suyos; eran de él. Las sonrisas, las canciones, todo le pertenecían a él, era como si otra vez se la hubieran quitado, al final de cada drift, al final de cada recuerdo solo quedaban dos cosas; frustración y Max.

Max se recostaba a su lado ponía la cabeza entre su pecho y lo consolaba con su presencia, el bulldog se acomodaba junto a él hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos. Max era más que un perro era el único ser que lo entendía, que lo amaba sin pedir nada a cambio, el único que siempre se quedaba a su lado, que lo amaba cómo era y no podía perderlo.

Amaba a Mako Mori, pero amaba más a Max y no permitiría que ella con sus hermosos ojos, lo apartara de él.

Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero el amor era algo egoísta, eso lo había aprendido bien de su padre.

_FIN_

* * *

Mi muy especial agradecimiento a Fantasma Alineal, por ser una maravillosa Beta

Gracias Totales…


End file.
